Music Video
by WiseGirlChaseJackson
Summary: Aphrodite decides that the campers will be making a music video. Follow along in all the drama that goes on behind the scenes. Drew is slutty, Silena is directing and Percy and Annabeth are trying to stay together, depite Drew. lemonscented later postTLO This story is now being continued by User ID 3118539 aka Princess Adeline :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My First story! Yay! This isn't AU it's the summer after TLO and TLH never happened. However, Silena and Beckendorf are still alive, and Drew is the wannabe-counselor. Drew may be OOC if a bossy, slutty Drew is considered OOC. Leo, Piper, and Jason are just Greek. Ok, I've asked this before, but I type my A/Ns in the word is there any way that you can add them through FF? WARNING: M for mild language and very suggestive themes at times, not lemons but VERY lemon scented chapters to come!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Silena's POV (I've never written this before, so it may be OOC)

Camp was boring. The gods were making their usual appearances, but there have been zero quests and monsters. It's almost as if we're normal. Chiron had called a meeting for all of the head counselors, and I was on my way to the Ping-Pong table. I had always wondered why we had the meetings there. The room was ugly. But it had so much potential! If they added some curtains and…

I had arrived at the rec room and took my seat next to Beckendorf and Annabeth. Percy was at one head of the table with Chiron at the other. Mr. D wasn't here, not that I was surprised.

"Now that we have everyone here," Chiron began, "I have a very important announcement. It has come to the gods attention that… well, to be blunt… you aren't doing anything productive."

"That's because we're doing nothing at all." Travis mumbled, earning him a jab in the ribs from his girlfriend, Katie. They looked so cute together! I had lectured Travis about Katie being the perfect girlfriend for him, and after about a year, he finally got the guts to ask her out. The guy is brave enough to pull a prank on Clarisse but when his crush is involved, it takes him a whole YEAR to ask her out. I realized that Chiron was talking and stopped mentally scolding Travis.

"…Aphrodite has suggested that you all make a Music Video. Silena will be in charge. She will post the rest of you all's duties tomorrow on the notice board. Aphrodite said, 'the romance at camp needs some spicing up' so she has suggested that you do a Taylor Swift song, though it is up to Percy was song you will do, because he is the leader."

Percy's POV

I finally starting listening when I heard my name. I put together that we were making some lovey dovey music video for the entertainment of the gods, mostly Aphrodite. And, I was in charge of picking the song, preferably by Taylor Swift. Who ever that is. I gave Annabeth a look that said, _I wasn't paying attention, fill me in later_ and she gave me her _you seaweed brain, I still haven't figured out why I put up with you_ look.

Chiron dismissed us and I was the last to leave, with Annabeth by my side. It felt good to have her by my side. Not just like when we were in battle, but now, wherever I go. I know she's mine. She explained what was happening and then finished by saying, "I think that Silena has some Taylor Swift CDs. I'll go get them and you get the stereo?"

"Sure," I replied, "Better do it now before Silena starts bugging me about it." Annabeth kissed my cheek and ran off.

I went to my cabin and lay down. I had a long day, and then Chiron had told us about the music video. What was the point of it? I mean, only the Apollo kids could sing here, I think. No one else really sang besides then, I haven't sang anything since I was in Kindergarten.

Annabeth's POV

When I got to Silena's cabin, she immediately pulled me to the side and started frantically whispering. I put my hands on her shoulders and said, "Breathe, Silena."

But she just shook her head and then whispered, "Annabeth, after the meeting, Chiron told me that Mom made another request about the video. Can you tell Percy?"

"Yeah, sure, I just wanted some CDs so that Percy could actually figure out who Taylor Swift is." Silena shoved a CD in my hand and said,

"Chiron told me that Mom wants _Drew_ to star in the music video." She pointedly glared at Drew. Who was sitting on a bed wearing a hot pink bikini that looked about 10 sizes to small. I was debating over whether she had no fashion sense, or she wanted to have her body swelling out of her swimsuit. She was talking to Lucy (A/N: or was the girl Lacy?) who was shaking her head.

"K, I'll tell Percy, but, why her, can she even sing?" I asked.

"Nope, we'll have to find someone to lip sync. I'm just afraid that Percy will pick a song that will make her look _good_. I want Percy to use this as a way to get Mom to realize that Drew is a disgrace. She yells at all of my siblings and won't shut up about Percy-" Silena abruptly stopped.

"What does she say about Percy?" I asked, confused.

"Well, you know how Percy saved the world?"

"Umm, yeah, everyone here does."

"So, Drew thinks that Percy is the, and I quote 'number one hottie' in camp. And she has a plan to break up Percabeth. That's why I want mom to notice her, cause she's trying to break up Mom's favorite couple!" Silena sounded exasperated.

"Percabeth? Is that supposed to be like one of those celebrity couple names?"

"Yeah, for you and Percy. Percy, Annabeth, Percabeth." Silena said, like it was the easiest thing in the world. I noticed that Drew was gone. And saw her heading towards Percy's cabin.

"I gotta go, Silena, Percy and I will pick out a song, 'k?" Silena nodded, already preoccupied with touching up her perfect mascara.

Percy's POV

I was taking a little power nap when I someone was shaking my shoulder. Assuming it was Annabeth, I said, "5 more minutes, Wise Girl." I heard a giggle and shot up. Annabeth didn't _giggle_.

"I can't believe that you came up with a nickname for me, Percy." Some girl wearing a _really_ small bikini said.

"Who the Hades are you?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Don't you remember me, babe, I'm your girlfriend, Drew."

"You are _not_ my girlfriend. My girlfriend is Annabeth. You know, Blonde hair, grey eyes, wears clothes that actually fit her."

"Keep on telling yourself that, babe. You already told me you think I'm sexy, and Silena said that you wanted me to star in the music video."

"First of all, I never said you were sexy, I didn't even know your name until two seconds ago, and we haven't had auditions yet."

"Ugh, Percy, you should remember me, we had sex the other day. And you promised that-"

"Woah, woah, woah. I didn't say two words to you before today, we never… did anything." This bitch was pissing me off. I didn't even know her and she was claiming that I was her boyfriend and we did… other stuff.

"Sex is an act, you wouldn't need to _say_ anything. So just dump your dumb blonde and we can go at it. I could be your girlfriend."

"I'm never breaking up with Annabeth! I love her so just shut the hell up and get you fat ass out of my cabin and don't come back." Drew looked surprised, for one, I _never_ cursed. But she was pissing me off.

"Fine, don't break up with her, I can be your friend with benefits!."

"Get out!" I yelled at her, and she finally got the message and left, but not before calling out, "That was some nice sex, PERCY JACKSON!" before she slammed the door. I put my head in my hands. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see a _very_ angry Annabeth.

A/N: How was it? I'll try to update fast. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

This story is being discontinued. I accidentally stole the idea from EPICThunder, without realizing it. I doubt she will be writing it though, because, from reading her profile and a PM, her best friend died in the Oslo shooting, her great aunt died in January. Her older brother like friend committed suicide a couple of days ago, and, this isn't on her profile, so don't tell her I told you, but she was born in triplets and last August 28th, exactly one year ago, her sister triplet died in a car accident. And in April her brother, other triplet died of leukemia, so she's had a tough year. Plus, cause her brother died, her family moved to Saudi Arabia from Virginia, so she's going through a lot, and she skipped a grade. So, she might write this story later, and I'm sorry for disappointing you by discontinuing it. EPICThunder said that I could continue it, but now I feel bad, especially now that I know what she's been through.

WiseGirlChaseJackson


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So I just wanted to make a quick announcement that this story is being continued by Princess Adeline! Go on her profile and check it out, I'm sure it'll be out soon but you could Author Follow her so that you'll definitely get it when she publishes it her user ID is 3118539

Thanks Guys!

WiseGirlChaseJackson


End file.
